


Instict

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Sousei no Aquarion
Genre: F/M, Lemon, What If...?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«A-apollo…» il suo nome, poco più che bisbigliato da Silvia, lo eccitò, ancor più del mini-vestito che la ragazza aveva indossato per il loro appuntamento o per la situazione, quasi surreale, che stavano vivendo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instict

**Titolo** : Instict  
 **Personaggi** :  Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
 **Genere** : erotico, romantico  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, what if...?, lemon  
 **Wordcount** : 380 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la challenge [50 places](viewpage.php?page=50places) con il prompt: Bagno pubblico.  
 ****

 

«A-apollo…» il suo nome, poco più che bisbigliato da Silvia, lo eccitò, ancor più del mini-vestito che la ragazza aveva indossato per il loro appuntamento o per la situazione, quasi surreale, che stavano vivendo: sesso nel bagno del bar.  
Sapeva che non era corretto verso di lei e che, probabilmente, appena Silvia avesse connesso due o più neuroni lui si sarebbe ritrovato spiattellato nel primo muro disponibile.  
Ma non ce l’aveva fatta: aspettare e tornare alla base, gli era sembrato così dannatamente impossibile che l’aveva presa e trascinata quasi in quel box di due metri per due. Le mani avevano subito iniziato a vagare sotto la stoffa leggera e, forse spinta da chissà quale demonio, anche Silvia lo aveva imitato, gemendo il suo nome e portandolo al punto di non ritorno.  
Doveva farla sua.  
Doveva…  
Sentì le dita delicate di Silvia sbottonargli i pantaloni e liberarlo dalla costrizione dei boxer, mentre lui pensava di santificare quella ragazza che lo capiva così bene: che bisogno c’era delle parole, quando lei lo anticipava così perfettamente?  
Con un sospiro, lo accarezzò, portandolo sempre più vicino al bisogno di venire.  
Ma non poteva.  
Non ancora.  
Ringhiò, mentre le dita scivolavano sotto l’elastico degli slip e li spostavano, in modo da non essere un impedimento, entrando poi dentro di lei con un movimento fluido e venendo accolto da un lieve ‘oh!’ proveniente dalle labbra di Silvia.  
Si chinò in avanti, catturandole le labbra in un bacio famelico mentre, appoggiato, contro la porta del box, si spingeva dentro il suo corpo.  
Ancora e ancora.  
Fino a che non avrebbe raggiunto quell’apice.  
Fino a che non si sarebbe riempito le orecchie dei gemiti sconclusionati di Silvia.  
Fino a che…  
Un nuovo ringhio gli uscì dalle labbra, mentre le pareti di Silvia si stringevano attorno al suo membro, annunciandole che lei stava venendo e, poco dopo, anche lui la imitò, abbandonando poi la testa contro la spalla candidadella ragazza e ascoltando i loro battiti.  
  
   
«Idiota» ringhiò Silvia, marciando a passo spedito davanti a lui e scoccandogli un’occhiata infastidita ogni tre per due.  
«Che ho fatto?»  
«Cos’hai fatto? Hai pure il coraggio di chiedermelo? Mi piaceva quel bar e, adesso, per colpa tua non potrò più andarci!»  
Eh già, essere sorpresi in certi atti non aveva favorito alla loro immagine di clienti.  
«E allora?»  
«Perché cerco di fare un ragionamento logico e civile con te? Perché?»  
«Ah boh…»

 


End file.
